


Sweater

by EriiGrey



Series: OS collection [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EriiGrey/pseuds/EriiGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cronus a vraiment énervé Kankri, mais ce dernier s'aperçoit que son ami lui manque.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweater

Votre nom est Kankri Vantas et vous êtes actuellement très, très, irrité.

« Woah ! Je suis vraiment désolé Kanny ! tente de s’excuser Cronus. »

Votre col roulé préféré est actuellement imbibé de café et votre patience a atteint ses limites.

« Je ne peux pas tolérer cela, Cronus. Je ne resterai pas ici plus longtemps. »

Vous tournez les talons et vous apprêtez à sortir de la pièce.

« Et mon nom est Kankri ! vous ajoutez avant de claquer la porte. »

Vous marchez d’un pas rapide, furieux. Vous entendez Cronus vous appeler, mais vous n’avez strictement aucune envie de vous retourner.

***

Vous trouvez enfin votre chemin dans la bulle de rêve et rejoignez votre habitation. Vous retirez le pull bon à laver, ainsi que votre t-shirt, et les jetez furieusement dans la corbeille à linge sale. Vous prenez un col roulé au hasard dans votre penderie et l’enfilez aussi sec. Celui-ci est noir avec un col et le bas des manches rouges. Le même rouge que celui que Cronus a aspergé de café brûlant.

Vous ne parvenez absolument pas à vous calmer après cette après-midi catastrophique. Et tourner en rond dans votre chambre ne va pas aider. Vous prenez un livre au hasard dans votre bibliothèque et descendez vous asseoir sur le canapé.

Vous essayez de vous concentrer pendant quelques minutes mais vous n’avez même pas retenu ce que vous veniez de lire. De dépit vous posez le livre à côté de vous et vous emparez d’un coussin pour y enfouir votre visage.

Depuis deux semaines Cronus essayait vainement d’avoir un rendez-vous avec vous, vous draguant sans subtilité. Et vous avez fini par accepter, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Non, c’est faux, vous savez parfaitement pourquoi. Cronus est la seule personne, mis à part Porrim, qui vous écoute et ne fuit pas vos longs discours. Et cela vous touche malgré tout ce que vous pouvez en dire. Et puis, vous aimez bien l’entendre jouer de la guitare, même si vous trouvez parfois les paroles un peu trop dérangeantes.

Peut-être pensiez vous à une relation pâle quand vous avez fini par craquer sous le nombre de demandes. Vous suivez la voie du célibat, alors vous n’aviez sûrement pas en tête une possible romance rouge contrairement à Cronus.

Vraiment ?

Vous tentez de faire taire cette partie de votre esprit aussitôt qu’elle s’est exprimée. Mais l’image de Cronus et de son éternel sourire en coin apparaît clairement dans votre esprit. Et vous vous prenez à le détailler mentalement, ses cheveux toujours plaqués en arrière avec beaucoup trop de produit coiffant – à quoi ressemble-t-il les cheveux lâchés ? – sa double cicatrice à droite de son front, ses yeux maintenant blanc – j’aimerais les revoir comme avant – son sourire, ses lèvres – sont-elles douces ?

Vous sentez le rouge vous monter aux joues, mais votre esprit continu de détailler le troll aquatique. Ses ailettes de chaque côté de son visage qui vous font vous poser mille questions quand vous les voyez bouger. Ses doigts qui grattent délicatement les cordes de sa guitare – que peuvent-elles faire d’autre ses mains ? Vous sentez votre esprit qui s’aventure bien trop loin et vous vous dites stop mentalement. Vous rougissez furieusement et enfoncez encore plus la tête dans le coussin entre vos bras pour tenter de le cacher. Même s’il n’y a personne pour vous voir. Vous ne pouvez vous empêcher d’être honteux à l’idée de fantasmer sur quelqu’un.

***

La sonnette de l’entrée vous fait sursauter comme pas possible et vous vous levez deux secondes plus tard, le cœur battant encore la chamade. Vous tentez d’effacer toute trace des pensées perturbantes que vous venez d’avoir, lissez votre pull et recoiffez vos boucles avant d’ouvrir la porte.

Vous cachez très mal votre surprise en voyant Cronus sur le perron, l’air absolument désolé et effrayé à la fois. Vous sentez votre visage chauffer à nouveau, mais vous envoyez au loin ces pensées et vous concentrez sur l’instant.

« Que veux-tu Cronus ? demandez-vous de votre voix la plus froide. »

Vous n’avez absolument pas oublié les surnoms bien trop familiers, le bras qui tente de passer autour de vos épaules ou de votre taille, et tout cela alors que vous aviez bien posé vos conditions pour ce rendez-vous. Sans oublier votre pull préféré tâché au café car vous avez voulu éviter un baiser intempestif.

« Kankri, je suis vraiment, absolument désolé, dit-il d’une petite voix. »

Vous n’aviez jamais vu Cronus avoir peur, et qu’il ait peur de vous est encore plus troublant.

« Je sais que c’est ton col roulé préféré, continu-t-il. »

Comment peut-il le savoir ? Vous ne l’avez jamais dit à personne, même si vous le portez souvent…

« Et que j’ai été un idiot fini. Je comprendrai très bien que tu ne veuilles plus me voir parce que je n’ai pas respecté tes conditions et que je t’ai sûrement mis mal à l’aise. »

Il est absolument adorable. Vous savez que vous devriez encore être en colère, mais vous n’arrivez pas à résister à ses yeux cherchant désespérément votre pardon. Et vous ne supportez pas de voir vos proches souffrir de toute façon.

« Cronus…  
\- Attends, je n’ai pas fini, vous coupe-t-il. Je voudrais juste te dire que tu es la seule personne qui m’écoute et que tu es important pour moi, Kankri. Et que si j’ai été aussi horrible aujourd’hui c’est que j’avais peur de tes réactions et que tu me rejettes. Et finalement tout ce que j’ai fait va finir par aboutir à ça. Mais retiens juste que je…hum, je suis rouge pour toi. »

Vous pensez avoir mal entendu au début, mais les joues légèrement violacées de Cronus et son regard gêné et apeuré vous prouvent le contraire.

« Vraiment ? chuchotez-vous. »

De tout ce que vous pouviez dire il a fallu que ce soit ça. Vous voyez tous ce que ce mot pourrait sous-entendre : vous doutez de ses sentiments. Et…

« Yeah, répond-il. »

Vous voyez ses yeux qui n’espèrent plus et que vous l’avez blessé. Dans un élan que vous ne contrôlez absolument pas vous saisissez ses mains dans les vôtres et le regardez dans les yeux.

« Cronus, je ne te rejetterai jamais, déclarez-vous avec force. Tu es mon ami et même si tu m’exaspères parfois, tu devrais me connaître assez pour savoir que ça ne dure pas longtemps.  
\- Ami ? dit-il, vous sentez la déception dans sa voix même s’il tente de la cacher.  
\- Peut-être un peu plus… concédez-vous en rougissant. »

Vous évitez son regard qui vous scrute et cherche quelque chose dans vos yeux. Il libère ses mains des vôtres et entoure ses doigts autour de vos paumes.

« Kankri, veux-tu être mon matesprit ?  
\- Oui, répondez-vous d’une toute petite voix. »

Attendez ! Que venez-vous juste de dire ? Vous avez parlé sans réfléchir. Mais toutes les choses que vous pourriez dire s’éteignent dans votre gorge en voyant les yeux de Cronus si intensément euphorique.

Il commence à se pencher vers vous, et s’arrête brusquement.

« Je devrai demander la permission d’abord, déclare-t-il. Est-ce que je peux t’embrasser ? »

Vous rougissez encore plus si c’est possible, mais vous appréciez la demande. Vous savez que Cronus se soucie de vous.

« Je ne suis pas vraiment à l’aise, répondez-vous. Pouvons-nous juste, hum, nous asseoir dans le canapé et éventuellement nous câliner ?  
\- C’est d’accord pour moi, chef ! »

Vous pensiez qu’il allait être déçu, mais tout ce que vous pouvez voir et entendre n’est que de la joie et peut être autre chose que vous identifiez comme de la tendresse. Vous devez à présent être rouge comme une tomate, mais vous vous en fichez, parce que Cronus est votre matesprit et que vous savez qu’il respectera parfaitement vos désirs et vos sentiments.

**Author's Note:**

> Parce que OTP.


End file.
